


Just More

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Becky needs something more than words.





	Just More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - [More Than Words](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY) by Extreme

“I don’t need to hear the words, AJ,” Becky says.

 

“Then what do you need?” AJ asks.  “Because I’m at a loss.”

 

She shakes her head.  “Just…”  She lifts her head to look at him.  “Just more.”  She walks past him and out of the room. 

 

He turns and watches her walk out.  _More what?_   He runs a hand through his hair.  “Figure it out, AJ,” he mumbles.  “You’re gonna lose her.”  He couldn’t let that happen. 

 

When Becky returns to the house a few hours later, she’s surprised to find it quiet.  She frowns a little as she makes her way into the kitchen.  She stops when she sees AJ standing at the counter staring down at a book.  As she moves a little closer she sees that it’s her cookbook.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks softly.

 

AJ looks up.  “Trying to read your handwriting,” he answers.

 

“AJ…”

 

“I don’t cook anymore.  I’ve been letting you do all the cooking.  And that’s not fair.”  He shrugs a little as he looks back at the cookbook.  “You shouldn’t have to do everything around here.”


End file.
